


1000%的……

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Relationships: Amatsu Gai/Yaiba Yua, Izu/Yaiba Yua





	1000%的……

众所周知，ZAIA的社长控制欲很强。

不仅如此，对于本公司商品的自豪感也很强。

这两者结合起来，对于刃唯阿来说，不知道是不是一件好事。

就像她现在被迫戴上了ZAIA连接器。

当然是被迫的。

虽然刃一直认为道具应该物尽其用，而ZAIA连接器更是能够将大脑强化1000%，堪比人工智能。

但刃总觉得这跟灭亡迅雷.net很像。再加上天津社长对她展现出的，不，是对整个世界展现出的强烈控制欲，总让刃感到有些不安。以天津的头脑，就算制造出可以直接控制人类大脑的机器也不奇怪。

但没办法，刃没有反抗的资格。

跟想像中的一样，在戴上连接器的瞬间，眼前就多出了很多数据分析的框框，从最基础的环境温度测定，到天津的服装材质分析，对于世间万物的分析，好像都变得了如指掌。

能够发明出这种东西的人，到底有多么恐怖。

刃对于天津的不安……永远只有变本加厉。

“机会难得，今天就去做些你想做的事情吧，唯阿。”

“啊……是。”

刃觉得很奇怪，天津为什么总是直接叫她的名字，好像他们关系很亲密似的。

但这一切都不能说出口，天津不乐意听那些没有意义的事情。

刃转身离开了ZAIA。

“去做自己想做的事情……非要戴着这个连接器不可吗。”

刃明白了，自己再怎么还是逃不过天津的控制。兴许每一个职员都是如此吧。

不知怎的，刃突然想起了伊兹。

不知是因为通过职员才联系到她，还是因为别的什么。

别的……想做的事情。

ZAIA连接器的反应速度真的很快，但此刻也不是感叹1000%真厉害的时候。当刃突然想到伊兹的那一瞬间，眼前马上浮现出所有自己知道的资料。连服饰的每一处细节，都像画师笔下的人物设定一般，一股脑的铺在刃眼前。

可能是1000%的副作用吧，刃感觉有些晕眩，身体里跳动着心律不齐的感觉。

果然人类的开发还是要靠自己才是。

刃想着，抬起步伐也不知该往哪儿走，只模模糊糊的跌进谁的怀抱里。刃赶紧站起身，朝无辜群众道了声抱歉。直到对方略带电音的甜美嗓音钻进自己的耳蜗里，刃才意识到这不是别人。

刃此刻更加确信了，ZAIA连接器一定有控制人脑的功能，特别是在潜意识这一块。原理上应该是通过超负荷的短暂性大脑开发，对于大脑造成电流般的重压麻痹现象，从而导致身体的不适，进而注意力涣散，人的意识就会在不知不觉中被ZAIA连接器给控制，或者说，变成欲望最大化的情况。

刃不明白自己突然想起伊兹的缘由，难道情感也会被增强1000倍吗。

刃听见伊兹耳边的机械反应声，那么近，又好像遥不可及，就像回音一般在刃的耳蜗里四处反弹。

转眼间就变得……

伊兹觉得很奇怪。

思来想去，数据分析调查来去，也没能明白刃为什么会突然来到自己跟前，带着一副神情恍惚的模样直接晕倒在自己面前。

虽然她身为ZAIA的人，跟自己所处的飞电公司已经成了对立方，可介于自己是或人的秘书修码吉亚，伊兹又觉得自己不可以就这样放任不管。

为了应对一些突发情况，是之助社长在制造自己的时候就给自己增强了一些力量性能，所以在抱人回公司的这段路上，伊兹只感到很轻松。

在触碰到刃的一瞬间，刃的身体数据就从指尖源源不断的流进大脑，按照检索到的人类均衡体型数据来说，一米七的刃怎么会只有这点重量。

伊兹决定，等刃醒了之后还是要跟她稍微提醒一下这件事。

考虑到前政府官员突然以昏迷不醒的状态下出现在飞电公司，似乎会对公司的风评有所影响，伊兹只好把刃安置在本公司的秘密基地里。

保险起见，伊兹一直陪在刃身边。

人类的皮肤很不可思议，生物热能的循环和机械热能循环似乎并不相同，一种是浮于表面的热忱，一种是……

不知从什么时候开始，伊兹的手指就戳在刃的脸上。平日里那样冷酷理智的人，在褪去了情绪管理的外壳之后，只剩紧皱着的眉头还消不去防备。

伊兹想，如果刃的外壳可以安上自己的思考回路，她睡着的样子肯定像个纯真的孩童。

不知道过了多久，刃才发现自己身处异地，脸颊上好像多了一点点触感，类似于幼犬的肉垫，小小的，又带着些温度。

刃明白了，这一定是来自天津社长的远程操控，通过ZAIA控制器，间接指挥着刃的思想，说不好眼镜上还搭载了录像上传的功能，现在眼前的一切都……

“36.2℃……”

“……？”

“不…没什么。”

刃不敢说，那是连接器检测到的，伊兹的身体温度。

不知怎的，刃又感到心神不宁，慌张的感觉在心头跳动，烧上双颊。

越是在意，眼前的数据就越是繁杂，刃甚至感觉到脑子里的抽动，像两个条状的互相纠缠，不断的缠绕，继而把对方绑的更紧。

刃觉得自己的头快炸了。

眼前不断浮现出的、关于眼前的修码吉亚的数据，从体表温度，肌肤材质，到五官比例，眼中的蓝色，到……

刃控制不住的喘气，慌乱而战栗的将控制器取下来。

刃又觉得有些晕眩。

耳边是伊兹的呼叫，带着若有若无的担忧。刃觉得，只是自己的状态实在太差，才误判了伊兹的感情。

可伊兹觉得，此刻的她需要一个拥抱。

于是强撑着站起身来的刃，再次摇摇晃晃的倒在伊兹身上。刃要比伊兹高一些，想要把头靠在伊兹的肩上，只能弯着身子。

好在，刃也没有直立的力气了。伊兹的下巴也抵在刃的肩头，感受到刃的气息忽大忽小，时不时打在自己的脖颈上。

“抱歉伊兹，让我靠一下……”

关于刃的所作所为，天津是知道的。就如同刃确信的一般，眼镜搭载了录像上传的功能。

天津想……

想要控制她。

此刻他有一个猜想，关于1000%的感情的猜想。刃的情况绝不正常，却在直面自己的时候没有一丝波澜。

为什么呢，唯阿。

为什么呢。

————END.


End file.
